Thorakismenikefali Psaria - Spear Whale
Description Thorakismenikefali psaria, common name Spear Whale, is an aquatic predator that hunts in groups of three or four. It boasts a sleek, water dynamic body. Male members of this species can grow up to 15 meters in length while females can reach sizes of up to 17.5 meters in length. The bony plates on its head have evolved to form a ‘shell’, the lower part of which can be opened like a jaw. The edges of this shell are razor-sharp, allowing The Spear Whale to cut apart prey for consumption. The shell can also be used offensively against competing Spear Whale groups. They have strong, flexible spines in addition to exoskeletal plates. Their front and hind limbs are internally structured, which gives them increased strength. They are used for secondary propulsion and steering. Their tails are extremely muscular, which is used to propel their bodies at speeds of up to 73 Mph. Spear Whales have strong compound lens eyes adapted for seeing in low-light environments. They use echolocation to scout out surrounding areas and for potential prey. This is made possible by an organ housed in the front of their upper shell. This organ is also used for communication by singing to each other like Cetaceans of Earth. ' Evolution T. psaria is a descendant of the Gomphiobia lineage. T. psaria is descended from Quatuopinni, which shares a common ancestor with Flectoclauda, the ancestor of Telumnasus dux. Spear Whales have sacrificed much of their external skeleton in favor of stronger endoskeletal structures such as a spine and articulated limbs. The armor on the head has become a bony shell that can open. The edges of this shell are razor sharp. Two of its feeding proboscises have been developed into grasping tentacles. The third is greatly reduced in length and can only extend an inch from the head. The breathing holes are situated inside the headshell as well. Two pairs of its limbs have been lost to reduce drag. However, like cetaceans, vestigial bones do remain inside the body. A long spine has been developed below the elbow to support the membrane. It is an extension of the middle limb bone. ' Niche The Spear Whale is an apex predator of Wallace ||, inhabiting a niche similar to Earth’s Orca. It is only rivaled by groups of its own species. It can be found in any deep part of the ocean on the planet’s surface.' Hunting Spear Whale groups hunt prey by scouting out an area using echolocation. When a suitable prey is detected, the strongest member will pinpoint the exact location, waiting for its prey to rest. It then charges, closing its headshell. Spear Whales can reach 73 Mph. during a charge. It will purposefully collide with its target, skewering it on its razor-sharp headshell. This method is deadly effective. Larger prey may require multiple attacks to kill. In which case the leader will retreat from the wounded animal, allowing another member to strike it.' Feeding Spear Whales feed using their specially adapted proboscis. Two of the proboscis have been developed into grasping appendages, attached to either side of the head above the feeding proboscis. The third Proboscis has become a feeding tube, using suction to pull food into the stomach. They use their shell as a pair of scissors to shear chunks of flesh off.' Social behavior Spear Whales show high levels of intelligence, comparable to dolphins on Earth. They can be observed playing and using the open space in their lower headshells to hold small items. Spear Whales live in groups of three or four, however, some groups can be larger. When two groups cross paths, interactions can vary from friendly communication to profuse competitive behavior. They make friends with other groups and can hold grudges against them as well.' Reproduction Spear Whales mate for life, mates usually living in the same group. They reproduce in the spring when food is abundant. Spear Whales carry their young in a womb-like organ and give live birth. They fertilize internally with cloacas. During mating, the female will mount the male, who swims upside down to reveal the cloaca. Category:Dispeculata Category:Gomphiobia Category:Ocean